


【授翻/德赫】谁是圣诞老人？ /内含多CP

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 【授翻/德赫】谁是圣诞老人？ /内含多CP题目：Santa Who?原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/9947433/1/属性：Romance & Friendship分级：T作者：cleotheo字数：3066(5285字)





	【授翻/德赫】谁是圣诞老人？ /内含多CP

 

Summary：

在马尔福庄园的圣诞节，罗恩不小心看到赫敏得到来自圣诞老人的一些小服务。唯一的问题是扮演圣诞老人的是卢修斯，赫敏的公公。难道赫敏真的在和卢修斯外遇吗，还是只是误会一场？

 

弃权声明：

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

———————————————

 

 

纳西莎·马尔福拉了拉身上的斗篷，在马尔福庄园的花园附近走着，确定所有事情都准备好，家养小精灵也把一切都管理的井然有序。今天是圣诞节之前的星期天，而马尔福庄园的花园也为了孙子和朋友们转变成了冬日梦幻乐园。

 

整个花园被一层薄薄的人造雪还有几道温暖咒覆盖。大湖被特意冷冻成了滑冰场。在围栏内有三只麋鹿可以让人喂食，还有一些游乐设施，家养小精灵们正在棚子下准备热巧克力和饼干。但最引人注目的非圣诞老人屋莫属，孩子们会在里面看见圣诞老人还有拿到礼物。

 

走向圣诞老人屋，纳西莎对着跑来跑去的小精灵微笑。自从战争之后，家养小精灵都自由了，马尔福庄园带薪雇用了许多。现在小精灵们都带着小巧的绿色帽子，开心的在花园里奔走，确保所有的事情顺利完成。走进圣诞老人屋，纳西莎找来了负责的小精灵。

 

「闪闪，都准备好了吗？」纳西莎问。

「是的，太太。非常完美。」闪闪回复。

「那我再看看礼物就离开咯。」纳西莎说。

纳西莎走到圣诞老人椅后的箱子旁，检查是不是每个人的礼物都准备到了。她花了一周根据每个孩子的个性找出最适合的礼物。确定大家都有礼物之后，纳西莎离开小屋子，进到庄园里。

 

走进室内之后，她在卧室找到了她的丈夫—卢修斯—低声咕哝着他准备好了。卢修斯被纳西莎说服扮演圣诞老人，但是对于他需要穿上戏服的事实完全没兴趣。他也担心自己不像一般的圣诞老人一样幽默，但纳西莎相信卢修斯一定能吸引到孩子们。

 

卢修斯和十年前战争时代的他有很大的差别。战争彻底改变了马尔福一家，所有旧有的纯血理论都被屏除，他们也在逐渐进步的魔法界中积极重建家族名声。相较于卢修斯和纳西莎，德拉科对于转变感到更简单，而他们最终都调适过来并更在意巫师界的团结。

 

「我不觉得我做得到，西茜。」卢修斯叹一口气，对着镜子说。

「你当然可以。」纳西莎向她的丈夫保证，「你只需要坐下，然后和孩子聊聊天。再来给他们礼物，结束。」

「是孩子 **们** 。」卢修斯强调，「斯科皮和莱拉是一回事，但等会儿有成千上万个孩子要来。」

「你太夸张了，卢修斯。」纳西莎对丈夫的浮夸啧舌，「他们只是十一个孩子。」

「十一个就够多了。」卢修斯嘀咕，「我们为什么要做这件事？又为什么要邀请一堆我们根本不熟的人？」

「因为是圣诞节，而且对我们的孙子们是一件好事。」纳西莎回复，「而且我们邀请的不是不熟的人，只是德拉科和赫敏的朋友。」

「还不是一样。」卢修斯从鼻子哼了一声，「除了那四个前斯莱特林之外，我根本不认识他们。」

「别说笑了，卢修斯。他们都在德拉科和赫敏的婚礼上，更别说双胞胎(*)的洗礼仪式还有好几个生日。」纳西莎说，「现在来吧，在大家到达之前快进去圣诞老人屋。」

 

卢修斯继续低声咕哝着，并跟随他的妻子下楼走向小房子。跟卢修斯解说过后，纳西莎留下他一人自己准备，等待孩子们的到来。

 

赫敏·马尔福在客厅忙进忙出，为她四岁大的双胞胎拜访他们的祖父母做准备。正当莱拉乖巧的站着让赫敏帮她穿上大衣、手套和围巾，斯科皮则扭来扭去的拒绝穿上外套。

 

「你会感冒的。」赫敏失去耐性地警告她的儿子。

「我才不会。」科斯皮回嘴。

赫敏对她的儿子翻了一个白眼，但决定停止争论。她知道自己儿子是个固执的小东西，就和他爸爸一样，一但下定决心之后，谁都别想改变他们。让斯科皮坚持他的看法，赫敏确定莱拉准备好可以出门。值得庆幸的是，莱拉相对来说是个随和的人，并乖乖的坐着准备离开。

 

等到所有朋友都聚集之后，他们才要一起出发到马尔福庄园。正当赫敏刚在莱拉旁边坐下等待她的朋友时，飞路网发出了一阵声响，然后乔治·卫斯莱带着他一岁的女儿—罗克珊—出现。就在赫敏刚站起来和乔治打招呼时，飞路网又发出声音，这次是他的妻子安吉利娜带着他们四岁的儿子—弗雷德—一起出现。

 

「斯科。」弗雷德大叫，从他妈妈身旁冲出去向他最好的朋友招呼。

两个男孩安顿好后，赫敏和这对夫妻寒暄。正当赫敏抱着安吉利那时，德拉科进入了房间，朝乔治夫妻笑了笑。没隔多久，德拉科和乔治就大笑着聊天。这两个男人在赫敏第一次介绍他们认识的时候就成了好兄弟，事实上，德拉科投资了乔治的事业，并帮助他拓展版图。

 

就在乔治和安吉利娜到达没多久后，赫敏最好的朋友之一，罗恩·卫斯莱已经和他的妻子卢娜带着他们三岁的女儿—德利亚—还有六个月大的儿子—德格—现身。赫敏另一个最好的朋友，哈利·波特和他的妻子金妮在十分钟之后带着三个孩子出现。七岁的詹姆是波特家最大的孩子，五岁的阿不思是老二，还有八个月大的婴儿—莉莉—。

 

大人们开心地闲话家常时，孩子们客厅玩耍，等不及要去庄园。所有的孩子都知道他们会拿到圣诞节礼物，但他们不知道的是，他们可以拜访圣诞老人。

 

五分钟后，德拉科的好朋友—布雷斯·赞比尼—和他的妻子达芙妮还有六岁的女儿—奇亚拉—到了。没多久西奥多·诺特和他的妻子潘西也带着两岁的儿子—杰克森—出现。

 

前斯莱特林们在德拉科宣布差不多可以离开之前，就轻易地加入了对谈。把孩子们叫过去，这群人开始飞路到马尔福庄园，然后发现娜西莎正在等待他们。娜西莎温暖地和孩子们打过招呼后，等到所有人都到达时，邀请他们到花园。

 

看到后花园的冬日梦幻乐园的景色，孩子们倒抽一口气，尖叫着表达他们的兴奋。娜西莎召唤了小精灵，要求他们一精灵看顾一个孩子。娜西莎重新确认了有孩子的父母和小精灵一起细心地照顾他们，同时让更多小精灵在一旁待命，更别说又加了几道安全咒。对于孩子的安全感到放心，大人们便让大孩子们和小精灵一起到处逛逛。

 

「这真是太棒了，母亲。」德拉科说，对看着花园里孩子们的纳西莎微笑。

「谢谢。」纳西莎回复，「我只希望孩子们有个愉快的下午。」

「我确定他们会的。」乔治说，「这太天才了，我等不及去到处看看了。」

「非常欢迎。」纳西莎对男巫微笑。

「太棒了。」乔治眉开眼笑，「我要去看麋鹿，有人要一起来吗？」

 

得到了一些回复，几个人便向麋鹿园出发。剩下的人分散开来，各自去看看花园内的娱乐还有孩子们在做什么。

 

「父亲在小屋里吗？」德拉科和他的母亲一起走进花园。

「是的，终于。」纳西莎说，「我以为他会拒绝的，没想到他居然改变了主意。」

「我确定他做好的。」德拉科说，「我去找他顺便告诉他我们到了。」

「好主意，那我去告诉大家等会儿可以来拜访圣诞老人了。」纳西莎说，一边向女人们的方向走去。

德拉科看到他的母亲离开后，便走向圣诞老人屋找他的父亲。

 

赫敏在茶点帐篷外的原木椅坐着，冲了一杯热可可。她看着孩子们开心的在人造雪中跑来跑去。到目前为止都是一个成功的下午，特别是拜访圣诞老人。卢修斯是一个完美的圣诞老人，所有的孩子都对于在小屋内的经历还有拿的礼物感到兴奋。

 

赫敏在纳西莎接近她时，正看着乔治和布雷斯进行一场堆雪人比赛。赫敏微笑着让出了一个位子给她的婆婆，但年长的女巫因为要去找莱拉滑雪而拒绝了。

「我只是来告诉你，圣诞老人希望能在小屋里见你。」纳西莎说。

 

赫敏皱眉，不解地想着为什么卢修斯要找她。然而，她还没来得及问出来，那西莎就离开了。赫敏思索着卢修斯找她的原因，把喝了一半的马克杯放在旁边的座位，走进小屋。进到小屋后，赫敏发现卢修斯坐在一把大椅上。

 

「纳西莎说你想要见我。」赫敏疑惑的对着她的公公说。

「确实，我想你可能会喜欢一个提早的圣诞礼物。你何不来我大腿上坐着，让我把它给你呢？」

赫敏因为认出属于丈夫，而不是公公的声音而轻笑。最后一个孩子拜访小屋后，卢修斯就离开了，而德拉科取代他的位置。好奇丈夫要给她的是什么，赫敏缓缓走向德拉科坐着的地方。

 

「你要坐在圣诞老人的大腿上吗？」德拉科对站在她面前的赫敏问。

「看情况。」赫敏耸肩，「圣诞老人会乖乖的吗？」

「我一直都很乖。」德拉科了眨一下眼说，「但我可以有一点坏。」

「一个不怎么乖的圣诞老人，我喜欢。」赫敏大笑，坐在德拉科的腿上。

「好的，年轻的小姐，你过去一年是一个好女孩吗？」德拉科把手放在赫敏的大腿上问道。

「当然，我一向都是个好女孩。」赫敏用轻柔的声音在德拉科耳边说着，「但和你一样，我也可以有点坏。」

「非常好。」德拉科微笑，「圣诞老人绝对喜欢坏女孩。」

 

赫敏大笑着站起来调整姿势，她现在正要跨坐到德拉科身上。当她坐好时，赫敏拉下德拉科的假胡子并斜下头亲吻他。德拉科渴望的回应着这个吻，一只手在赫敏的发丝间纠缠着，另一只手则缓慢的在她的套头毛衣下流连着，抚摸着她肚子上光滑的肌肤。

 

「我们真的要在这做这件事吗？」德拉科的嘴唇在赫敏的颈子留下一连串的轻吻时，赫敏低声咕哝。

「是的。」德拉科在亲吻中回答，「大家都看过圣诞老人了，没有人会进来的。」

「希望你说的是对的。」德拉科在赫敏的动脉吮吸了一口，双手在她的衣服下来回抚摸，赫敏发出呻吟。

「圣诞老人永远是对的。」德拉科轻笑，「现在闭上你的嘴，当个乖女孩。」

 

在德拉科的手指溜进她的牛仔裤，开始挑逗她之后，赫敏便把最后的担心抛到脑后。

 

罗恩离开厕所后，轻快地哼着歌走向花园。下午的派对是个大成功，他对卢修斯和孩子们的互动感到讶异。即便赫敏已经和德拉科结婚了好几年，罗恩仍然对卢修斯有一丝担忧，直到今天他才完全确定老马尔福是真的改变了。

 

罗恩思考着卢修斯的改变，在经过小屋时，他听到一声低吟。疑惑的停下脚步，罗恩听着那阵呻吟，确定它们来自小屋。比较有可能的答案是卢修斯，但罗恩刚刚才经过准备进到庄园的纳西莎。

 

任由他的好奇心兹长，罗恩蹑手蹑脚地走向小屋并往里面偷瞄。他用了几分钟的时间才适应里面的黑暗，同时对他看到的画面倒抽了好几口气。赫敏正跨坐在圣诞老人的腿上，从在她身后地上的牛仔裤和发出的声响，罗恩对于她在做的事毫无疑问。罗恩看不到男人的脸，但根据他身上的圣诞老人装，他推测那是卢修斯。

对赫敏的行为感到轻微的震撼，罗恩移开了往小屋内看去的视线。他呆站在门外几分钟，直到哈利和乔治走到了他身旁。

 

「怎么了吗？」哈利问他的朋友，「你看起来像被吓坏了。」

在罗恩有机会回答前，乔治把他的头转向小屋，「有人在里面干活(*1)吗？」他问。

「是。」罗恩点头，「是赫敏。」

「调皮的女孩。」乔治窃笑。

「和卢修斯。」罗恩补充。

「我不相信。」哈利看向小屋，倒抽一口气。

「你自个儿看一眼。」罗恩说。

 

哈利和乔治对看了一眼后，跑向小屋偷窥。几分钟后他们移开了头，露出同样震惊的表情。

 

「见鬼了。」哈利大喊，「我不敢相信赫敏会这么做。」

「做什么？」西奥多问，和布雷斯一起来看看小屋外发生了什么事。

「赫敏在里面。」乔治说，指向小屋，「和卢修斯。」

「说的跟真的一样。」布雷斯嗤笑了一声，和西奥多一起去偷窥小屋。

 

几分钟后，两个斯莱特林一脸惊吓的回到格兰芬多旁。

「就跟你说了吧。」罗恩对两个巫师说。

「现在我们该怎么办？」哈利问。

「假装什么都没发生的走开。」乔治建议。

 

男人们点头同意，准备离开时发现他们的妻子在身后。女人们注意到他们聚集再一起，便让小精灵照顾孩子，来到他们身旁了解发生了什么事。

「你们在干吗？」金妮质问。

「嘘，金妮。」一阵声音吸引了潘西的注意，她让金妮别出声，「我想有人在小屋里面找乐子。」

「你不会想看到的。」哈利警告拖着脚步走向小屋的女人们。

「那是赫敏吗？」卢娜把头伸进屋内，看到椅子上的一对后喃喃自语。

「更重要的是，那是卢修斯吗？」达芙妮努力想看到红衣男人的脸。

「跟你们说过了，你不会想看到的。」哈利低声说，男人们试图把头伸进屋内。

「对啊，这是完全的错误。」罗恩说。赫敏同时发出一声高亢的呻吟，吸引这群人的注意。

「以一个老巫师而言，他看起来有相当的耐力。」潘西评论，「从赫敏发出的声音来看，他的表现相当惊人。」

 

「这里发生了什么事？」一个对震惊的人群问着，然而没有人把视线从正在嬉闹的一对中移开。

「嘘，他们会听到的。」西奥多让他背后的声音保持安静。

「谁？」那个声音问。

「赫敏和卢修斯。」布雷斯回复，没有发现他正在和纳西莎说话，「他们正忙着在圣诞老人椅上找乐子。」

「真的？」一个惊讶的声音说，「那我做的好吗？」

 

突然想起声音的主人是谁，整群人转过头，发现卢修斯和纳西莎站在他们身后。当所有人马上明白发生了什么事，罗恩还是很困惑。他的是现在眼前的金发男人和小屋里穿着卢修斯的圣诞老人装的人之间来回。

「你看起来很困惑，罗恩。」纳西莎评论，发现红发男人没有明白现在的状况。

「我是。」罗恩嘀咕，「如果你在这，那谁跟赫敏在里面？」他问卢修斯。

「那应该是德拉科。」卢修斯回答，「他跟我借了衣服，说要给赫敏一个惊喜。」

「感谢梅林。」罗恩看起来放松许多地大喊，但马上又换上一副慌张的表情。

 

「拜托不要告诉赫敏我以为她和卢修斯上床了。」

「没有人会说的。」金妮向她的哥哥保证，「在我们所有都想到一块儿去之后。」

「这样的话，我建议你们离开小屋。」卢修斯对这群朋友说，「我想德拉科和敏很快就要结束了，除非你们想要被抓到在偷看，不然你们最好快点溜走。」

 

所有人点点头，回到孩子们身旁，尽力假装他们没有曾经以为他们的朋友在和她的公公上床。卢修斯和纳西莎暗自窃笑，也开始寻找他们的孙子、孙女。

 

半个小时后，德拉科和赫敏从小屋里冒出来，重新加入朋友们当中。德拉科已经换下圣诞老人装，好险没有被这两人发现他们偷窥的事实。幸运的是赫敏也不知道她曾经有那么十五分钟被她最好的朋友认为在和她的公公给她的丈夫戴绿帽。没有任何人向这对爱侣提起刚刚的误会，剩下的时光就在欢愉的气氛中结束了。

 

　

———————————————

(*1)shag 原意是与⋯忄生交，比较粗俗、打趣的用法，我不太确定中文应该要怎么精确表达，所以决定用一些感觉比较接近的词代替。


End file.
